Online Chat
by stary202
Summary: Title says it all. An online chat with Sasuke, Naruto, some of my firends, and me. This summary is horrible but the story is WAY better.
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru- Online Chat pt. 1

Chapter 1- Confrence about...?

Stary202 has logged on

Ramen-Lover has logged on

Stary202- Hey Naru-chan

Ramen-Lover- Stary I told you to call me Naruto

Stary202- Why : Naru-chan sounds sooo much cuter 

Ramen-Lover- 2 reasons- 1 b/c –chan is for a girl. 2- b/c Sasuke is starting to call me that as well.

Stary202- and what's the problem with that? 

Ramen-Lover- cause...cause…Well just cause O/////O

Stary202- See I knew it. U only want Sasu-teme to call you it. Is that because your UKE 

Ramen-Lover- Uuuuuu…UKE!!O/////////////////////O

Avenger101 has joined the conference

Stary202- Heh Sasu-teme We were just talking about youv Weren't we  
Naru-chan

Avenger101- You were!? slightly grins

Ramen-Lover- NNNOOOO//////

Stary202- heh heh heh Naru-chan's blushing

Avenger101- That's my nickname for Naruto pouts

Stary202- I knew it Same reason too I bet 

Ramen-Lover- No it isn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's not what u think.

Avenger101- What do u think it is Stary?

Stary202- Wellllll smirk/grins

Ramen-Lover- Don't YOU DARE SAY IT STARY!!/////!!

Avenger101- say what Naru-chan?

Ramen-Lover- NOTHING!!

Avenger101- Come on tell me!! whimpers

Ramen-Lover- IT"S NOTHINGGGGG!!!... starts to whine/blush

Stary202- I'll let you 2 have some alone time BYE BYE

Ramen-Lover- WAIT STARY! Don't leave me alone with him!!

Stary202 has left the conversation

Avenger101- so are you going to tell me?

Ramen-Lover- NO!!

Avenger101- I guess I won't be buying you ramen tonight.

Ramen-Lover- WHAT??!! WHY!!??

Avenger101- b/c you won't tell me what you were talking about with Stary.

Ramen-Lover -Fine. U win. We were talking about…well…uh…/////

Avenger101 -well?

Ramen-Lover- WHO'S UKE ///////////

Avenger101- WHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ramen-Lover- See. That's why I didn't want to tell u.

Avenger101- How THE HECK did that come up in you're conference? OO

Ramen-Lover- Well… She thinks the reason you call me Naru-chan is because I'm UKE. I was gonna tell her that we haven't even gotten to 1st base yet, but then u came on sooo…yeah. ///////

Avenger101- But that IS why I call you Naru-chan oo

Ramen-Lover- WHAT! We haven't gotten that far!!

Avenger101- Yeah…but when we do… you're gonna be UKE.

Ramen-Lover- WHAT!!!!!!!!!WHY!!!!!!!!!!!

Avenger101- B/C I'm the absolute Seme.

Ramen-Lover- And How did u come up with this Oo

Avenger101- B/C everytime I talk too u you make me want to u.

Ramen-Lover- U are SO horny. /////////

Avenger101- SO?? smirks slightly

Ramen-Lover- SOOOO I've had enough of your Horniness for one night. Bye//////

Ramen-Lover has left the conference.

Avenger101- Bye my little UKE

Avenger101 has left the conference


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru- Chapter 2 Confessions and Confusion

Ramen-Lover has logged on

Stary202 has logged on

ChibiSakuraChan has logged on

Stary202- Hey Sakura and Naruto

Ramen-Lover- Hey Sakura and Hey…

ChibiSakuraChan- Hey guys and are u mad at Stary or something Naruto cause you stopped before sayin hi to her?

Ramen-Lover- YES!!

ChibiSakuraChan- Why? Oo

Stary202- B/c I teased Naruto about his relationship with Sasuke v

ChibiSakuraChan- oh. I see giggle smirks

Ramen-Lover- What's that supposed to mean?

ChibiSakuraChan- Nuthin

Stary202- too busy laughing to say anything

Ramen-Lover- Grrrrrrrr

Numberoneanimefan has joined the conference

SanaKurata4U has joined the conference

Catdemon1312 has joined the conference

Numberoneanimefan- Hey everyone

SanaKurata4U- HI

Catdemon1312- so what were you guys talking about.

Stary202- just playin with Naruto

ChibiSakuraChan- an sure was fun

Ramen-Lover- pouts

Numberoneanimefan- Ahhhh I wanted to join

SanaKurata4U- I think I'm good 

Catdemon1312- Me too Hey where's Sasu OO?

Ramen-Lover- He'll be on in a bit

ChibiSakuraChan- ohh

Stary202- ohhh

SanaKurata4U- ohhh

Catdemon1312- ohhh

Ramen-Lover- What?

Numberoneamiefan- U always know where and what Sasu's doin. Just like a wife

Ramen-Lover- Ohh Shut- up. I'm not a girl! Hmph! pouts some more

SanaKurata4U- soooo Have u told him u luv him yet 

Catdemon1312- of course he has. They are in lovey-dovey mode with each other soo of course he's told him. Right?

Ramen-Lover- … //////

ChibiSakuraChan- U HAVEN"T

Ramen-Lover- well… there hasn't really been the right time///// And I mean come on He would probably say "What really. How cuuuttteeee." And tease me about it and would make me be UKE for sure.

Stary202- WHAT!!!

Ramen-lover- Wait NO I DIDN"T MEAN THAT!! IT'S JUST…

Numberoneanimefan- ohhhhhhh Have far have U 2 gone smirks and Laughs

SanaKurata4U- Really

Ramen-lover- NOO it's not like that /////////

Catdemon1312- ahhhh. He's blushing.

Ramen-Lover- JUST ALL OF U SHUT UP!!!!!!! 

Stary202- srry. Gosh calm down.

ChibiSakuraChan- yeah didn't mean to get U angrey.

SanaKurata4U- yeah but have U thought of a way to tell him.

Numberoneanimefan- Yeah because U don't want to wait too long.

Ramen-Lover- yeah I know but…

Stary202- WAIT!! I just got a really good idea

Catdemon1312- what is it?

Stary202- Okay. See we all change our names to something like Uchiaha'sPet or something that says we LUV Sasuke or support NaruSasu then we all say we luv him or something and then he won't know who's who then Naruto won't get teased 

Catdemon1312- good idea . I call Uchiaha'sPet 

SanaKurata4U- yeah but one will say nuthin soo Sasu gets even more confused on who's who

Ramen-Lover- I donno

ChibiSakuraChan- come on it'll be fun

Ramen-Lover- fine but what'll my name be? Oo

Numberoneanimefan- OhhhOhhh It should be something with SasUke in it just to tease him 

Stary202- yeah like…

"sasUKE'sSeme" Everyone ,except Naruto, say in Unison

Ramen-Lover- What!!

Catdemon1312- Ah just deal with it. Now go tell Sasu to come join the conference!

Ramen-Lover- Fine Fine

5 minutes or so later…

Avenger101 has joined the conference

Avenger101- Hey everyone. Naru-chan said there was something urgent that U guys wanted.

Vote-SasuNaru- HI

Sasuke'sFox- HI

Uchiaha'sPet- HI

SasUKE'sSeme- Hi

Sasuke'sKyuubi- …////

Uchiaha-Lover- Hey

Avenger101- Hey?! What happened to all you're names? Change them back right now cause I wanna talk to Naru-chan

Sasuke'sKyuubi-…

Uchiaha-Lover- No :P

Uchiaha'sPet- nope

SasUKE'sSeme- no

Sasuke'sFox- NO :P

Vote-SasuNaru- no cause we have something to tell U.

Avenger101- Then tell me in your original names! And what's up with the SasUKE'sSeme name? Everyone knows I'm absolute SEME!!!

Sasuke'sKyuubi- //////

SasUKE'sSeme- You're not ABSOLUTE SEME :P

Vote-SasuNaru- yeah:P

Uchiaha'sPet- Yeah so are U gonna let us tell U what we need too or not?

Avenger101- Fine but it better be Important!

Sasuke'sFox- it is

Avenger101- well…

Sasuke'sKyuubi- uh…////

Uchiaha-Lover- I Love u////

Uchiaha'sPet- I LUV youv

Sasuke'sFox- I ABSOLUTLEY ADORE U ////////

Vote-SasuNaru- I luv u 

SasUKE'sSeme- I love youO///////O

Sasuke'sKyuubi- I…Uh… //////

Avenger101- Wha…

Numberoneanimefan- well…bye

Catdemon1312- bye bye

SanaKurat4U- Nice work Stary and Everyone

ChibiSakuraChan- yeah Good luck Naruto

Stary202- Have fun U too. :D

ChibiSakuraChan has left the conference

SanaKurat4U has left the conference

Catdemon1312 has left the conference

Numberoneanimefan has left the conference

Stary202 has left the conference

Ramen-Lover- /////

Avenger101- Did they…u..just say what I THINK u said? OO

Ramen-Lover- uhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Game of Love. It's not what you want; it's how you get it.

Avenger101- Did they…u...just say what I THINK u said? OO

Ramen-Lover- uhhhh…I've got to go 

Ramen-Lover has logged out

Avenger101- …?

THE NEXT DAY

Ramen-Lover has logged on to the conference

Avenger101 has logged on to the conference

Avenger101- uhh…hi

Ramen-Lover-…Hey

Avenger101- sooo about last night, I just wanted to say…

Ramen-Lover- just wanted to say…

Avenger101- um…I…love…u too.///////

Ramen-Lover- smirks U LUV ME

Avenger101- WHAT! U said it too!

Ramen-Lover- I was Sasuke'sKyuubi

Avenger101- Wait goes and looks back at they're pervious conference WAIT! WHAT! That means…that you…

Ramen-Lover- yep I never said that I love u because I wanted you to say it first So I luv u TOO Sasu-teme

Avenger101- What! Why u…u…BAKA /////

Ramen-Lover- I'm not the one who fell for it. So YOU"RE the Baka HAAHHAHA

Avenger101- NARUTO! WHY U!

Stary202- I'm srry Naruto. I can't stay quiet anymore. HAHAHAHAHA Sasu-teme is soo mad.

ChibiSakuraChan- poor Sasuke

SanaKurata4U- heh heh heh

Catdemon1312- Sasuke's funny when he's mad

Numberoneanimefan- especially when he's mad at Naruto

Avenger101- WAIT You guys were here this whole timeO////O

SanaKurata- yep that's why up above it said that you entered the conference

ChibiSakuraChan- do you think we should tell him now Naruto?

Ramen-Lover- sure We've had our fun

Avenger101- Tell me what.

Stary202- That I was Sasuke'sKyuubi

Numberoneanimefan- and that Nauto was actually SasUKE'sSeme

Catdemon1312- so Naruto actually DID confess to you first

Avenger101- WHAT NARUTO!

Ramen-Lover- yyyyyeeeeeesssss is still smirking

Avenger101- Just for that u need to come over to my house tonight.

Ramen-Lover- What for?

Avenger101- you'll see. Let's just say you won't be SasUKE'sSeme for very long.

Ramen-Lover- WHAT!

Avenger101- YEP

Stary202, SanaKurata, ChibiSakuraChan, Catdemon1312, and Numberoneanimefan all said at the same time- SQUEEL 

ChibiSakuraChan has left the conference

SanaKurat4U has left the conference

Catdemon1312 has left the conference

Numberoneanimefan has left the conference

Stary202 has left the conference

That night Naruto went over to Sasuke's house like he was told ,and let's just say, Sasuke got to 3rd base with Naruto, against Naruto's wishes, even though we all know that he enjoyed it, and Every single SASUNARU Yaoi fan would kill to see what they had done


End file.
